


Downtime [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [44]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, False Memories, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Phil's positive he doesn't know this guy. He's just some punk in a purple hoodie; there's no reason for him to be familiar.





	Downtime [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040848) by [Eligh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh). 



> Recorded for the angst square on my podfic bingo card.
> 
> Warnings for non-graphic completed suicidal actions.  
> More detailed warnings in the original fic.

**Title:** Downtime

**Fandom:** Avengers + Hawkeye + Agents of SHIELD

**Author:** [Eligh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Clint Barton / Phil Coulson

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 36:16

**Summary:**

Phil's positive he doesn't know this guy. He's just some punk in a purple hoodie; there's no reason for him to be familiar. 

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040848)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/downtime.mp3)


End file.
